Vore tornament 1 Onia vs Moontribe
by WakaandMariovore
Summary: My first vore tournament. If you don't know what a vore tournament is well, just read and you'll see. Conestants are Waka, Kurow, Sugawara, Kaguya, Tuskle, Oki, Samickle, and Wali
1. Intro to round 1

"Welcome to the 1st Okami vore tournament. This tournament will feature 4 Onias and 4 moon tribe members. The winner will get immunity to dying for 1 year. During that time, you can't starve to death. Let's meet our contestants. First up is Wali, the distressed man who is afraid of Igloo turtles!" Komuso announced. "I'm NOT afraid of Igloo turtles!" Wali snarled. "So, what's your favorite part of being an Onia?" Komuso asked. "Well I like being able to turn into a wolf," Wali answered. "The next contestant is Kurow of the moon tribe." Komuso announced. "I don't think I'll win, but I want to be beaten by my creator." Kurow confessed. "The next contestant is Tuskle of the Onia tribe!" Komuso announced. "Don't talk to me!" Tuskle snarled. "The next contestant is Kaguya of the moon tribe." Komuso announced. "I will win this tournament, even if it means eating my former moon tribe mates." Kaguya vowed. "The next contestant is Samickle of the Onia tribe!" Komuso announced. "I'll Devour you where you stand, you hear me? WHERE YOU STAND," Samickle snarled. "Our next contestant is Sugawara of the moon tribe!" Komuso announced. "Waka revived me and i'm not afraid to eat him for that!" Sugawara mocked. "Our next contestant is Oki from the Onia tribe!" Komuso announced. "I am the Okami vore prince, I will win, and I will survive!" Oki chanted. "Our last contestant is Waka from the moon tribe!" Komuso announced. "So you guys think I'll be out early eh? Well you'd be surprised, heh, heh, heh, heh." Waka mocked, licking his lips. "Okay, general rules, First, we will draw rocks to see who will win, best three out of five. Next you will be eating your opponent. not killing. Third, The Onias and moon tribe will be against each other. Now to go over the battles, For the first round, Waka will take on Tuskle. For the second round, Oki will take on Kurow. For the third round, Kaguya will take on Wali. For the fourth round, Sugawara will take on Samickle. People who don't have nonvoreosis were given armbands that will give you the positive effects of the disease. Are there any questions?" Komuso announced. He was answered by silence. "Okay, Onias will stay on the room to the right. The moon tribe will stay on the room to the left. You may rest there until you are called down." Komuso announced.


	2. Waka vs Tuskle

Attention, may I have Waka and Tuskle in the battle arena please?" Komuso asked. Waka yawned and stood up. He hadn't eaten since yesterday and he was starving. He teleported into the arena and sat down. Tuskle sighed and stepped out. She had to win, but she knew Waka is a tough opponent. "Okay, you want to pick the white one. First person to three wins." Komuso announced. "Good luck, Tuskle, you'll need it!" Waka mocked. "First round, choose a stone," Komuso announced. Waka and Tuskle both reached into the bag. "Reveal!" Komuso announced. Both revealed their stones. Waka had the white one. "Waka has 1, Tuskle has 0!" Komuso hollered. "Waka, if you win, tell Sugawara I have a crush on him." Tuskle demanded. "I will, Tuskle." Waka vowed. "Second round, choose a stone," Komuso demanded. Waka and Tuskle picked the stones out of the bags. "Reveal," Komuso demanded. The 2 opened up their palms. Once again, Waka had the white one. "Waka has 2, Tuskle has 0!" Komuso hollered. "Well nice knowing you ma Cherie." Waka mocked. "Last round, pick the stone," Komuso demanded. Waka and Tuskle picked the stone out of the bag. "Reveal!" Kamo demanded. The 2 opened their palms. yet again, Waka had the white one. "Waka is the winner of the round!" Komuso hollered. Waka walked up to Tuskle and grabbed her. '"Au revior, ma Cherie," Waka mocked. Tuskle closed her eyes, preparing to be eaten. Waka laughed and engulfed Tuskles head. Tuskle was immediately doused with his saliva. She didn't struggle. She knew she lost. Waka noticed he wasn't eating much of Tuskle so he pushed oh her shoes, causing half of Tuskles body to be pushed in his mouth. Tuskle was staring down his throat. Her vision was clouded due to the saliva in her eyes, but she knew she was going to be going down soon. Waka heard his stomach growl and pushed on Tuskles shoes again, causing the rest of her to fall in his mouth. He closed his eyes and swallowed. Tuskle could feel something on her body. She could feel herself shrinking. She shrank to the size of a Barbie doll. She knew what was going on. The throat muscles were not only pushing her down, but shrinking her as well. She tried not to cry when she finally reached Waka's stomach. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM," Waka mumbled. "LET ME OUT NOW!" Tuskle hissed. Waka yawned and laughed. "Non way, I won fair and square!" Waka mocked. "Waka, you may go back to the room." Komuso remarked. "Merci, Komuso." Waka mumbled. He teleported back to his dorm and fell asleep on the couch.


	3. Battle aftermath 1

aka slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he had successfully digested Tuskle. He sat up and stretched. He wasn't going to be eating for quite a long time. Then again, it was a surefire way to make sure he was hungry for the next round. "And so the victor wakes up!" Kurow hollered. "Bonjour, Kurow, how are things?" Waka asked. "Me and Sugawara got into a fight." Kurow answered. "What were you fighting about?" Waka asked. "We were talking and he started bragging about not being hit by a DARTbug and I told him it's not nice to rub things in people's faces then it turned into a yell-a-thon." Kurow explained. Waka stood up but before he could walk he fell down. "You okay dude?" Kurow asked. "Waka, don't be afraid, don't be scared. You can never escape my wrath. I was killed by my own master and that angered me so much. I am the queen, and I will live on!" a voice sneered. "Hey Waka, do you know where the food is, i'm STARVING!" Sugawara hollered. "Non, I think you have to wait till you battle." Waka answered. "Dude, if you're really hungry, you can eat me. Just spit me out in an hour or so." Kurow offered. "Thank you. Kurow," Sugawara whispered. Kurow closed his eyes, not wanting to watch himself be eaten. Sugawara scooped up Kurow and stuffed his head into his mouth. Kurow cautiously opened his eyes only for a bit of saliva to enter them. Kurow growled and tried to rub his eye but it was impossible because there was little room in Sugawara's mouth. He noticed Kurow was struggling very slightly. He grabbed his feet and swallowed the rest of them. He let Kurow sit on his tongue before swallowing him completely. Kurow slides down Sugawara's throat before being squeezed into his stomach. "Thank you for the meal Kurow, you were delicious." Sugawara remarked. "No problem dude." Kurow replied. "Mon ami, Tuskle said she had a crush on you." Waka announced. "Umm okay," Sugawara mumbled. "So who's next?" Kaguya asked. "Oki will be taking on Kurow." Waka informed. "Where is Kurow?" Kaguya asked. "Sugawara ate him. He'll let hi-" "SUGAWARA, RELEASE KUROW!" Kaguya cut in. Sugawara sighed and coughed up Kurow. "Attention everyone, the next battle will be in an hour. Please prepare yourself!" Komuso announced. "Do we get any food to tide us over?" Sugawara asked. "If you win you do, and it can be shared." Komuso informed. "Can I have some?" Sugawara asked. "It will be delivered at the end of the next round." Komuso informed. "Will Oki be shrunk if Kurow wins?" Waka asked. "Yes he will." Komuso answered. "Good luck, Kurow." Kaguya whispered.

"I heard Tuskle lost." Oki mumbled. "Well she was going against Waka, and he's tough to beat." Wali remarked. "Well at least we got some meat out of it." Oki replied. "Hey guys, did we win?" Samickle asked. "No, Waka ate Tuskle' Wali replied. Samickle grabbed a piece of meat and growled. "Well I'll be going against Kurow and he's rather small." Ok informed. "Guys, 1 hour until the next match. Oki will be going against Kurow!" Komuso hollered. "I will defeat Kurow." Oki vowed.


	4. Oki vs Kurow

Battle 2-Oki vs. Kurow

"May I have Oki and Kurow to the battle arena please?" Komoso announced. Kurow stood up and peeked his head out the door. "Kurow, if you lose you'll respawn in a room." Komoso promised. "If you say so dude." Kurow mumbled. "You will be EASY prey!" Oki mocked. "Oki it's based on luck, not strength. If Kurow wins you'll be shrunk to his size." Komoso informed. "Can we just get this over with? I'm starving!" Kurow hissed. "Pick a rock!" Komoso demanded. Oki and Kurow reached into a bag and pulled out a rock. "Oki has the white rock, Oki has one point, and Kurow has none! Komoso announced. "Well I am bigger than you," Oki mocked. "Pick a rock!" Komoso demanded. Oki and Kurow put their hands in and pulled out a rock. "Oki has the white rock again. Oki has one point, Kurow has none." Komoso announced. "Dude, I'm glad I'll be able to die inside you-" "You won't die, Kurow, you'll respawn in a room." Oki informed. "Pick a rock!" Komoso announced. The 2 reached into a bag and pulled out a rock. "Oki has the white rock, Oki wins this round!" Komoso hollered. "Just get it over with, dude." Kurow mumbled. Oki smiled and stuffed Kurow's head into his mouth. Kurow sighed and looked at Okis teeth. He knew he wouldn't win. He never won anything in his life, and this tournament was no exception. Meanwhile Oki had swallowed half of Kurow's body. He heard his stomach growl, but he ignored it. He wanted to savor his food. Kurow swallowed hard and stared down Oki's throat. He was scared; Waka's best friend had never eaten him. He tried not to cry he wanted to be brave. Oki slurped up the last of Kurow and slowly swallowed the teenage boy. He laid down and felt the bulge in his throat. Kurow could feel himself being shrunken. The saliva was tolerable and the muscles were pushing him down at a medium pace. A few seconds later he slid into Okis stomach, "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Oki mumbled, standing up. "Dude, that was actually quite a pleasant experience." Kurow complimented. "I'm glad Kurow." Oki whispered. Kurow cuddled up to Oki's stomach walls and went to sleep. "Sleep well, prey" Oki whispered


	5. Battle aftermath 2

"Oki, Wake up!" a voice hollered. "What?" Oki growled. "They delivered the food to the moon tribe team and holy crud it looks delicious. Waka is only eating the meat and cherry cakes. It seems when he's not eating imps or namahages he's eating cherry cakes." Wali ranted. "Did you get some?" Oki asked. "Nah, Waka was guarding it and I do NOT want to mess with him." Wali answered. "Will Tuskle be okay?" Samickle asked. "She'll be fine, she'll respawn in a chamber with Kurow." Oki informed. "Okay, congratulations on the win, by the way." Samickle mumbled. "Thanks, so who's up next?" Oki asked. "I think it's me and Kaguya. I heard moon tribe people taste AWFUL so I hope Kaguya wins." Wali informed. "Hey Wali, do you know what a moon tribe persons insides are like?" Samickle asked. "I don't know, honestly, and I don't want to know the answer." Wali mumbled

"Well Kurow's down," Waka mumbled, eating a cherry cake. "Waka it's my turn to guard the loot!" Sugawara scolded. Waka grunted something in return and laid on the couch. "How do you feel, Waka?" Kaguya asked. "I feel fine, Kaguya, but I miss Kurow." Waka answered. "He's not truly dead you know, he's in a chamber somewhere." Kaguya informed. "Have you eaten Kaguya?" Waka asked. "I have and I'm sure you've eaten as well." Kaguya answered. "Kaguya, You're going to be going against Wali, I hear he's one lucky Onia." Sugawara warned. "Well um, I don't want to be separated fro-" "You'll see him again, Kaguya, and you might win, who knows?" Sugawara cut in. "Lets hope so." Kaguya whispered.

"Hey Kurow, wake up!" Tuskle hissed. "Oh hey dude, um where are we?" Kurow asked. "We're in a chamber. We'll be let out when the tournament ends. So I'm guessing Oki ate you." Tuskle informed. "I'm guessing Waka ate you." Kurow guessed. "Yup, he did. Listen Kurow, I really love Samickle and I want to propose to him. If he loses, I'll ask him." Tuskle whispered. "Well I hope he says yes." Kurow whispered. "Me too Kurow, me too." Tuskle cried.


	6. Wali vs Kaguya

"Attention, may I have Wali and Kaguya out to the arena please?" Komoso asked. "Good luck Kaguya. As I said, Wali is one lucky Onia." Waka hollered. Kaguya entered the battle arena and looked at the sky. "I hope I win," she whispered. Wali looked at Kaguya. If he won, he would taste nasty moon tribe flesh. He sighed and entered the arena. "You want the white rocks, not the black ones, first one to three wins!" Komoso hollered. "Bring it on!" Kaguya hollered. "Round one, pick a stone!" Komoso announced. Wali and Kaguya picked a stone out of the bag. Wali had the white one. "Wali has the white rock. Wali has one point, Kaguya has zero." Komoso announced. "I want to lose so bad," Wali mumbled. "Why?" Komoso asked. "I heard moon tribe flesh taste nasty. Oki is the ONLY person who likes it." Wali explained. "Round 2, pick a rock!" Komoso hollered. Wali and Kaguya reached their hand in and picked a rock. Once again, Wali had the white rock. "Wali has 2 points, Kaguya has zero!" Komoso hollered. "I'm going to win, I know it!" Wali mumbled. "Last round, pick a rock!" Komoso hollered. The 2 reached their hand into the bag and pulled out a rock. "Wali has the white rock, Wali wins the round!" Komoso hollered. "I'm sorry, Kaguya, I have no choice." Wali mumbled. He grabbed Kaguya and stuffed her head in his mouth. He almost spat her out right then and there. Moon tribe flesh tasted WORSE than he remembered. He'd honestly rather eat garbage dump, then a moon tribe person. Meanwhile Kaguya was trying to breath in Wali's tight mouth. There wasn't that much saliva but the lack of space definitely made up for it. She couldn't help but cry when she started shrinking in Wali's throat. Wali, having had enough of the taste, engulfed the rest of Kaguya and swallowed. Kaguya could feel herself being shrunken by his throat muscles. She knew that she had a revolting taste. But that didn't stop her from being slightly annoyed when she reached his stomach. "OH AMATERASU THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" Wali hissed. "Congratulations Wali, you survived this round!" Komoso hollered. "Thanks," Wali mumbled. "You may go back to your room now." Komoso remarked. Wali sighed and went back to his room, hoping he would be able to get the bad taste out of his mouth.


	7. Battle aftermath 3

"Wali, you've been in there for 3 hours!" Oki snarled. "Sorry, I'm trying to get this taste out of my mouth!" Wali wailed. "Moon Tribe flesh isn't that bad, Wali. It just tastes a little odd, that's all." Oki scolded. "Easy for you to-" "Is Wali still in the water room?" Samickle cut in. "Yup and he's probably not coming out for a long time." Oki answered. "Well I just came to say that they delivered our food. The cherry cakes taste AMAZING!" Samickle announced. Wali groaned in frustration and walked out of the room. "Finally, words cannot express how thirsty I am!" Oki growled. "So are you going against Su-" "Yup and I'm not happy about it." Samickle cut in. "Aren't you dating Tuskle?" Wali asked. "Yeah, why?" Samickle asked. "If you lose, you'll be able to be with her." Wali remarked. "Okay I'm done, Samickle you can go have a drink." Oki hollered. "I'm not that thirsty," Samickle mumbled. "So Wali, is that taste out of your mouth?" Oki asked. "Yup, all it took was one cherry cake!" Wali replied. "The next battle is in an hour. Samickle will be going against Sugawara!" Komoso hollered. "Good luck, bud-" "I don't need luck!" Samickle snarled

"Sagawara, Kaguaya's not gone. She's in a chamber somewhere, you'll see her again." Waka informed. "Waka, I hate Wali so much! Why did she have to get eaten?" Sagawara wailed. "I wish I could do something, Mon ami, but I can't." Waka said. "Waka, is it really true, did Zark really try to-" "Please don't talk about him. I do not enjoy talking about him." Waka wailed. For the next ten minutes the room was silent. Waka knew Sugawara wanted to say something. Finally, he spoke. "What did he even do to you?" Sugawara asked. Waka sighed and whispered something in his ear. "What in Amaterasu's name was she thinking?" Sugawara snarled. "Next battle is in an hour, Sugawara will take on Samickle!" Komoso hollered. "I hope you win!" Waka squealed.

"Babe, wake up!" Kurow hollered. "Kurow, Tuskle, you guys are okay!" Kaguya squealed. "Komoso did say we would be okay." Tuskle remarked. "I miss my creator," Kurow mumbled. "Well he ate me and I HATE it when I lose so I-" "Do you even know what he's been through?" Kaguya cut in. "Of course I do! I even know about Zark. But I hope he loses!" Tuskle snarled. "Tuskle, as much as I want to side with you, I can't. Waka's my friend and I'm going to root for him!" Kaguya remarked.


	8. Samickle vs Sugawara

Battle 4 Samickle vs Sugawara

"May I have Samickle and Sugawara into the arena please?" Komuso hollered. Sugawara looked out the window. he wanted to win, he heard Onia flesh tasted amazing, plus he was starving. Samickle was enraged. He was taking a nap when Komuso RUDELY woke him. he was going to make Sugawara pay. "You know the rules; first person to get three white stones wins." Komuso said. Samickle snarled at Sugawara and licked his lips. "Okay first round!" Komuso hollered. The 2 pulled a rock out of the bag. "Reveal!" Komuso demanded. The 2 opened their palms, Sugawara had the white one. "Sugawara has 1, Samickle has 0!" Komuso announced. "Hmpf," Samickle snarled. "Second round, choose a stone!" Komuso hollered. Sugawara and Samickle put their hands in the bag and scooped up a stone. "Reveal," Komuso demanded. The 2 opened their palms, Sugawara, once again, had the white one. "Sugawara has 2, Samickle has zero!" Komuso announced. "Nice knowing you Samickle," Sugawara mocked. "Choose a stone," Komuso hollered. The 2 picked the rocks out of the bag. Seaware had the white one. "Sugawara has 3, he has won the match!" Komuso announced. Sugawara smiled and stuffed Samickles head into his mouth. He was enraged. Sugawara was eating him, and there was absolutely nothing he could do. Sugawara could help but smile when he felt Samickle struggling. He wasn't as voracious as Waka was but he loved struggling prey. He gently tilted his head back, causing gravity to push more of Samickle into his mouth. Samickles upper body was now in his throat, he could feel the throat muscles slowly shrink him. He was angry, wet and devastated. However, Sugawara was enjoying the experience. He grabbed Samickles feet and jammed the rest of him in his mouth. He smirked and swallowed. Samickle was mad, very mad. He lost, by a longshot and he was now going down someone that should be dead's throat. He tried not to snarl when he finally reached Sugawara's stomach. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM," Sugawara mumbled. "LET ME OUT YOU MISERABLE SWINE!" Samickle snarled. "That is the end of round one. The four contestants will meet in an hour to discuss round 2!" Komuso announced. Sugawara smiled and went back to his dorm, satisfied.


	9. Intro to round 2

"Attention, may I have the remaining contestants into the arena please?" Komuso asked. Waka swallowed the last of the cherry cake and teleported out. he loved the food but he wanted to eat someone again, like everyone else. Sugawara opened the door and sighed. He deeply missed Kaguya but he had to keep going. he wanted to win, for her. Wali jumped down and sat down. His win against Kaguya gave him supernatural abilities and loved showing them off. Waka grunted in disgust and licked his lips. Oki walked down the stairs and stretched. He was honestly surprised he made it to round 2. Many moon tribe members loved Onia flesh when they were alive. Everyone loved it, except his best friend, Waka.

"In round 1, Tuskle, Kurow, Kaguya, and Samickle were eaten. They are now resting in a chamber. In this round, 2 more people will join them. In the 5th round, Waka and Wali will face off. In the 6th round, Oki and Sugawara will face off. Are there any questions?" Komuso announced.

"Will the way to win be the same?" Oki asked.

"Yes it will be." Komuso answered. "Any more questions," Komuso asked. He was answered by silence. "Okay you may head back to your dorms now, Waka and Wali will battle tomorrow!" Komuso announced.

"Samickle, can I ask you something?" Tuskle asked.

"What is it beautiful?" Samickle asked.

"Will you marry me?" Tuskle asked

"Yes, Tuskle I will," Samickle whispered, hugging her.

"Dude, way to go," Kurow hollered.

"If only Sugawara would propose to me." Kaguya mumbled.

"HE will dude, I promise," Kurow vowed.


	10. Waka vs Wali

Vore tournament battle 5 Waka vs. Wali Attention may I have Waka and Wali to the arena please? Komuso hollered. Waka angrily opened his eyes and snarled. He was having a dream of hosting a Vore tournament when Komuso woke him up. He growled in frustration and teleported to the arena. Wali laughed and jumped down to the arena. He was going to defeat Waka; he knew he had the luck he needed to beat the Vore king.  
>You know the rules, first 2 three wins! Komuso reminded.<br>Yeah, yeah can we just move this along, Waka won t stay warm forever! Wali mocked. Waka gave Wali the evil eye and yawned, revealing his surprisingly scary mouth.  
>Round 1 pick a stone! Komuso hollered. Waka and Wali each picked the stone out of the bag. Waka had the white one.<br>Waka has one, Wali has zero! Komuso announced. Wali stuck his tongue out at Waka, who simply shrugged it off.  
>Round 2, choose a stone! Komuso hollered. Both picked the rocks, Wali had the white one.<br>We are tied, Wali has one, and Waka has one! Komuso hollered. Wali snickered until Waka s cold stare silenced him.  
>Round 3 choose a stone! Komuso demanded. The two reached their hand into the bag. Waka had the white one.<br>Waka has 2, Wali has one! Komuso announced. Waka smirked and licked his lips. He could already feel Wali going down his throat.  
>Round 4, pick a stone! Komuso demanded. The 2 reached their hand into the bag.<br>Waka has the white one, Waka wins this round! Komuso announced. Waka smiled and teleported over to Wali.  
>Au revior, Wali, Waka mocked. He licked his lips and stuffed Wali s head in his mouth. Wali nearly screamed. Waka s mouth wasn t like a normal humans mouth. It was blood red, and he had razor-sharp teeth. Plus his saliva was pure grey. Wali s head was forced into Waka s slimy throat causing it to slowly shrink. He sighed and looked down his opponent s throat. Waka laughed and slurped up Wali s chest and stomach. He was extremely satisfied with his mouthful of Onia. He couldn t wait to tell Sugawara. Wali s chest and stomach has shrunk down to doll size. He couldn t believe that his legs were still normal sized. He tried to wipe the sticky saliva off of him, but it was impossible he sighed and relaxed, there was no way out. The only thing that was hanging out of Waka s mouth was Wali s lower legs. The prophet heard his stomach growl with hunger and leaned his head back, allowing gravity to pull the rest of Wali into his mouth. He let the Onia sit there for a minute before he swallowed him. Wali s entire body had been shrunken and he was going down Waka's slimy throat very fast. He tried to look up but he couldn t his throat was surprisingly small. He could only watch in terror as he slid into Waka's hot, slimy stomach.<br>MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, Waka mumbled rubbing his stomach.  
>LET ME OUT NOW! Wali snarled. Waka ignored Wali s words and licked his lips.<br>Congratulations Waka, you re going to the finals! Komuso announced.

I m glad, Komuso, Waka remarked. He teleported back to his room and fell asleep.  
> <p>


	11. Battle aftermath 4

Battle 5 aftermath

"Waka, wake up!" Sugawara hissed.

"What, what's going on?" Waka snarled.

"Congratulations," Sugawara whispered. Waka grunted in response.

"Waka, don't g-" A loud shriek silenced him. Waka looked and saw the most hideous girl he'd ever seen. She was wearing a green dress with LOTS of Tar stains and had a tar-like substance on her face. She was carrying a solid grey sword and a large addiction crystal. She had a VERY high ponytail and had almost shiny red eyes.

"Waka, I have been waiting for you, I have been watching you. You can never escape me; I am the DARTbug queen after all. Now before you attack me, I want to say this. I'm not here to torment you, I'm here to show you my new best friend!" the girl mocked.

"Sugawara, HIDE," Waka demanded. Sugawara nodded and sprinted to the water room.

"I present to you, the W.I bug," the girl mocked. Waka sheathed his sword and got into a fighting position. A dark shadow, which turned out to be a human, rose out of the ground.

"We DARTbugs can shape shift into humans when we have a certain crystal. I am the DARTbug queen, and THIS is the W.I bug. I don't think you too even met yet. Buddy, say hello to him," The girl snarled. He laughed and shot 2 homing inflation crystals at Waka, which hit both his eyes.

"We're done here, fool!" The queen mocked. Both her and the W.I bug vanished into thin air, leaving a cloud of shadow behind.

"Waka, what happened to your eyes?" Sugawara wailed. Waka tried to respond but he couldn't, his eyes hurt so much. He screamed then fainted.

"I'll get Komuso, buddy, hang on!" Sugawara wailed.

When Waka woke up, all her could see was a blurred image of Komuso.

"Komuso, what-"

"Waka, your vision will be like this for a few weeks. I strongly recommend you not get into any fights," Komuso explained. Waka moaned and laid back down. It was going to VERY difficult to eat Oki now.

"Wali, are you okay?" a voice asked.

"Samickle, um hi," Wali mumbled.

"Me and Samickle are engaged!" Tuskle squealed, hugging Samickle.

"Wali, what's wrong, doesn't squirrel girl love you?" Kaguya asked.

"I think she only likes me as a friend," Wali confessed.

"Why don't you tell her your feelings dude, she might feel the same way," Kurow suggested.

"Have you guys heard? Waka got both of his eyes damaged, he can barely see!" Tuskle announced.

"Will he be okay?" Kaguya asked.

"Komuso said he would be fine but he's going to have a hard time catching imps," Tuskle replied.

"I hope Waka wins, this would be a perfect time to show his injuries never bother him," Samickle mumbled

"I do too, dude, I do too," Kurow said.


	12. Oki vs Sugawara

Battle 6 Oki vs. Sugawara

"Attention everyone, may I have Ok-"

"COMING!" Oki hollered. He yawned and sat up. How long has he eaten? He practically starved himself so he would be fit for eating Sugawara. He turned into a wolf and jumped down. Sugawara on the other hand, was not at all hungry. He had just eaten a cherry cake, which was more then enough for him. He gently floated down towards the arena.

"You guys know the rules, first to three wins!" Komuso hollered.

"Meh Oki can win, I'm not all that hungry," Sugawara mumbled.

"Round 1, pick a stone!" Komuso demanded. The two scooped a stone out of the bag. Sugawara had the white one. "Sugawara has the white one! He leads 1-0!" Komuso hollered.

"He only has one, after all," Oki mocked.

"Round 2, pick a stone!" Komuso demanded. The 2 reached into the bag and pulled out a stone. "Oki has the white one, we are tied, 1-1!" Komuso hollered.

"I'm not going to be an easy opponent, moon boy!" Oki snarled

"Round 3, pick a stone!" Komuso hollered. The 2 reached into the bag and pulled out a stone. Sugawara had the white one. "Sugawara leads 2-1!" Komuso announced.

"The moon Tribe has always dominated you Onias," Sugawara mocked.

"Round 4, pick a stone!" Komuso demanded. The 2 reached into the bag and pulled out a stone. Once again, Sugawara had the white one. "Sugawara wins this round!" Komuso hollered. Sugawara smiled and teleported to Oki.

"This is for Kaguya!" Sugawara snarled. He opened his mouth and stuffed Okis head into it. Oki was somewhat surprised. There wasn't that much saliva, which worried him. His head was forced into Sugawara's throat, which caused it to shrink. Oki sighed and looked down the Tribesman's pink throat.

Sugawara noticed Okis ribs were showing as soon as he slurped up his chest. He must have been starving himself so he'd be ready to eat him. He actually felt bad for eating him. He sighed and slurped up the Onias stomach.

Oki's upper body was now in Sugawara's throat and every part of it was shrunken. He could feel Sugawara's tongue on his legs. He grunted in frustration as his upper legs were forced into Sugawara's throat

By now only Okis lower legs were hanging out of Sugawara's mouth. He put his feet on his legs, quickly swallowing the rest of the Onia. He sighed and swallowed.

Oki was trying to jam himself in Sugawara's surprisingly small throat but the throat muscles were way too strong. He could only watch as he slid right into Sugawara's hot stomach.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM," Sugawara mumbled.

"LET ME OUT NOW!" Oki hissed, struggling in his stomach.

"Congratulations, Sugawara you will face off against Waka in the finals!" Komuso hollered.

"Thank you, Komuso, I will do my best!" Sugawara vowed.


	13. Intro to Round 3

"Okay in round 2, Oki and Wali were taken out, leaving Waka and Sugawara standing. For the final round, 2 people from the same team will be comp-"

"I'm STARVING," Waka cut in

"Waka, eat this Cherry Cake," Sugawara demanded. Waka took the cake and ate it in less than 10 seconds

"Anyway, The 2 will face off tomorrow and they will get a SPECIAL feast tonight." Komuso Announced

"Will there be meat?" Waka asked. Everyone knew how much Waka loved meat.

"Yes Waka there will be meat," Komuso mumbled.

"Waka, you revived me, and I'm not afraid to eat you for that," Sugawara mocked. Waka bit Sugawara in response.

"Waka, no biting," Komuso hollered.

"Desole, I'm hungry for meat," Waka said, closing his eyes a bit.

"You guys are free to go back to the room you're feast is waiting," Komuso announced.

"Oki, stop that!" Kurow hissed

"Why should I? I loooove Moon tribe taste!" Oki mocked.

"Ack, Tuskle help me!" Kaguya wailed

"Oki, what are you doing?" Tuskle growled

"Giving Kurow a bath," Wali joked.

"Stop that Oki, I know you, and you do NOT give people baths!" Tuskle growled.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop!" Oki growled.

"What's going on?" Samickle asked

"Nothing," Wali lied

"Hey, Babe, wanna tackle the winner?"

"Umm sure," Tuskle mumbled.

"How about the four who got out i-"

"I like that Idea Kurow although i want to Tackle Wali because he ate me!" Kaguya cut in

"So Tuskle, Kurow, Kaguya and Samickle are going to Tackle either Sugawara or Waka." Wali guessed.

"Yup and its gonna be awesome!" Kurow mocked


	14. Waka vs Sugawara

"May I have Waka and Sugawara into the arena please?" Komuso demanded.

"Good luck buddy, you'll need it," Waka mocked, showing his razor-sharp teeth.

"You're teeth don't mean anything!" Sugawara mocked, walking into the arena.

"Since you both are moon tribe members, the winner will spit the loser out in an hour," Komuso informed.

"Can we begin, I'm STARVING!" Sugawara snarled.

"Round 1, pick a stone!" Komuso demanded. The 2 picked a stone out of the bag. Sugawara had the white one. "Sugawara has the white one, he leads 1-0!" Komuso announced.

"Nice head start but I don't think it'll help," Waka mocked.

"Round 2, pick a stone!" Komuso demanded. The 2 reached into the bag and pulled out a stone. Waka had the white one. "Waka and Sugawara are tied!" Komuso announced.

"I will win in the end, Waka, being a vore king means nothing!" Sugawara hissed

"Round 3 pick a stone!" Komuso demanded. The 2 reached into a bag and pulled out a stone. "Sugawara has the white one, Sugawara leads 2-1!" Komuso announced.

"If I pick one more white rock I win!" Sugawara mocked.

"Round 4 pick a stone!" Komuso demanded. The 2 dug into the bag and picked out a stone. Waka had the white one. "Waka has the white one, Waka and Sugawara are tied again. Whoever gets the next one will win the match and the tournament!" Komuso announced.

"Well one more match and you'll be mon prey." Waka mocked

"Final round pick a stone!" Komuso demanded. Both Waka and Sugawara reached into the bag. "Waka has the white one, Waka wins the tournament!" Komuso announced.

"May I shrink him?" Waka asked

"Yes you may," Komuso answered. Waka smiled and shrank Sugawara to toy size. He then put Sugawara in his mouth. Sugawara looked around and shivered in fear. Saliva was dripping down and the sharp teeth really scared him. Waka was in no hurry to swallow so he jumped down Waka's throat. He would have broken his bones if it weren't for Waka's soft stomach.

"Sugawara why did you jump down Mon throat?" Waka asked

"You're mouth was unpleasant," Sugawara mumbled

"Waka you are the winner of the tournament. When you come back in an hour you will spit Sugawara out," Komuso announced.

Waka hugged Komuso and teleported back to his room, relieved that the tournament was finally over.


	15. Conclusion

"Waka, please come in the arena!" Komuso announced. Waka growled and sat up. Him and Sugawara were having a conversation about rabid haters when Komuso rudely interrupted them. "Waka you are the winner o-" He was cut off by a shriek. Tuskle, Kurow, Kaguya and Samickle raced out of the room and tackled Waka.

"Surprise," Tuskle mocked. Waka snarled and bit Tuskle in the arm. He then rolled over, knocking Kurow off of him. Kaguya got off of Waka and pulled Samickle off of him. Waka growled at the four and spat Sugawara out.

"Waka you have 2 choices. You can be immune to dying for one year. Or you can host the one of the 2 future tournaments. All hosts will receive a lot of yen and food." Komuso offered.

"I want to host le next tournament," Waka squealed.

"Waka, you won!" a voice squealed. Waka turned around and saw Amaterasu.

"Ma Cherie, I'm going to host le next tournament and get Yen and food!" Waka screamed.

"Waka, that's nice, but we need to get home. Those eyes of yours need attention," Ammy scolded.

"Okay, ma Cherie, Au revior, guys!" Waka hollered.

"Bye, Waka, the next Tournament will begin in 1 month!" Komuso announced. Waka didn't reply, because he fell asleep in Amaterasu's arms.

"Sugawara umm will you Marry me?" Kaguya asked

"Kaguya, I've been waiting for you to say that. I will marry you." Sugawara replied.

"Wali, we are engaged you can't say otherwise!" a voice snarled.

"Squirrel girl, do you really mean it?" Wali asked.

"Of course. Silly. I love you!" Squirrel girl replied.

"That wraps up the first vore tournament. The next one will be in a month." Komuso announced.

"Ma Cherie,' Waka mumbled

"Keep the cloth on, Waka," Ammy demanded.

"Ma Cherie, can i still eat imps, despite mon injuries?" Waka asked.

"Of course you can, mon Cherie. Just make sure it's an imp" Ammy replied. Ammy then put 5 tiny imps in front of him. "Eat them, Mon Cherie." Waka smiled and swallowed the yellow imp. He picked up the green imp and licked it. He swallowed that imp then devoured the blue imp with only his teeth. He dangled the red imp over his mouth and swallowed it. He then scooped up the black imp and licked it. He dangled the tiny imp over his open maw before finally dropping it into his mouth. He smiled and began to lick the imp and cover it with saliva. After 2 minutes of tasting, he swallowed the black imp.

"Merci for le imps, Amaterasu, they were delicious." Waka mumbled, rubbing his stomach.

"Go to sleep Mon Cherie, you need to rest your eyes," Ammy demanded, putting the cloth back on Waka's eyes. Waka smiled and went to sleep, trying to ignore being vulnerable to the cruelest inflation artist…

The end?


End file.
